I know someone who likes you
by LaughsOutRainbows
Summary: My first Rily hahah,, It was actually a role play I did with a friend,, I was Remus! I hope you like it, All characters belong to J.K.R


Remus tilted his head back, eyes closed as he let the common rooms fire engulf him.

Quietly Lily came back from the library, stepping through the fat lady painting. Almost instantly, she spotted Remus.

"Hello there Remus." She spoke brightly.

Remus' head shot up and, at the site of Lily, his cheeks got pinkish.

"Oh… err… Hello Lily." An awkward smile covered his face.

Lily walked over to him and sat down. "How are you?"

Remus met Lily's green eyes. "Wonderful now." A chuckle came out.

Automatically, Lily smiled, causing her eyes to sparkle. "I'm glad to hear that!" Remus felt awkward for not asking about her.

He swallowed hard, as if something was caught in his throat. "How- How about you?"

Lily looked like she really didn't want to answer. "I'm great, actually…" She looked at the blazing fire now.

Remus took that hint and used it. He sat up quicker then he actually meant to. "Uh, is there something on your mind?"

Lily looked at him, sadness covering her face. "James keeps picking on Severus and… well its bothering me…" She grew a bigger frown before looking down.

Remus' face showed his thoughts. "I can talk to him if you'd like. He is a raging git, but I've dealt with him like this before."

Lily lifted her head to look at Remus, cheerfulness showing slightly. "You'd do that for me?"

Remus tried to hide his affections towards her. "Of course I would." He smiled thoughtfully.

Lily quickly got happy and hugged him. "You're the best, Remus."

Remus smiled brightly and hugged her back. No matter how much he had to hide it, he refused to hide his love for the hugs they had.

Her smile got wider. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

Remus blushed harder. "Same from me to you…" A pain attacked his chest.

Lily looked up at him, noticing he was blushing. She kept quiet though, not wanting to embarrass him. But he saw her and, before he could stop them, words came spilling out.

"I know someone who likes you."

Lily shot up at the sentence. "Really? Tell me!"

Remus cursed at himself quietly in his mind. "I uh… don't think they want me to tell you…"

Lily put on her pouty face and puppy dog eyes. "Please Remus?"

Regret filled him. "Err, you're really close to him…"

She thought for a minute. "Sev? I already knew that…"

"Err… not exactly…"

"Then who? And don't say James, because that will never happen!"

"Err… I-I'm uh…" Remus couldn't finish.

Disappointment covered her face. "Why won't you tell me?"

Remus took a deep breath, he wasn't ready, but it was now or never. "I… It's me…"

Lily's eyes glistened a little as she looked up at him, finally taking in his looks. "Really?"

Remus nodded stiffly. "Err yeah… I just didn't want to interfere with any other relationship you had…"

Confusion covered Lily. "Other relationships? But I didn't like anyone… besides you that is…"

Remus' face got bright red. "Wha-what about Severus? I just thought that… You were with him…"

Lily shook her head. "No, Sev is my best friend, nothing more. I mean I love him like a friend and care for him but…"

"So if you liked me… How come you never told me?" Remus tilted his head to the side.

Lily looked down, a bit ashamed of herself. "I was scared, nervous you could say… Didn't know how you felt back…"

Through impulse, Remus kissed her. Lily automatically kissed him back without hesitation. Remus pushed closer to her until their bodies touched. Lily continued to kiss him passionately.

Remus pulled away slowly, not knowing quite what to do.

Her heart thumped fast as she smiled.

"So…" Remus huffed a bit. "Are we…?"

"Are we what?"

"Uh… to-geth-err?" He asked nervously. Lily smiled.

"I'd like that very much… if you do…"

Remus smiled. "I'd love that." He kissed her again, but not as long.

She smiled again, eyes shining again.

"You know… Your eyes are very mind blowing." Lily blushed this time.

"Thank you…. I never knew you were so charming."

"Heh… yeah… I'm very different from the four gits I hang out with."

"Oh I can tell." Lily smirked. Remus couldn't hold back his smile.

"I only hang out with them because they accept me..."

"Well… I accept you." She watched him, the smirk still on her face.

"That's another reason I love you." Remus covered his mouth not meaning to say love.

"Y-you… love me?" She looked a bit startled, but a hint of smile was showing.

"I- I think I do…" He smiled.

"That's good because… I think I'm in love with you as well…" She can finally admit it.

Remus' body got warm as he smiled along with her. She snuggled up close against him, feeling the warmth as she continued to smile.

Remus wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back. The fire warming him.

Lily rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Slowly she closed her eyes taking in everything that happened.

Slowly Lily drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

_All Was Well._


End file.
